The Panda Who Leapt Through Time
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: In a desperate attempt to stop a massive bloodshed in the future, Po goes back in time to the day he was choosen as Dragon Warrior and attempts to flee the valley. However fate just won't let him. Includes TiPo. Rated T for what may come and safety. XD
1. Deja vu?

**Author note: I own nothing! Okay I just watched _The Girl Who Leapt Through Time_ and was inspired to write this little TiPo fic. I can already tell it will not be all that good. more like to get this out of my mind. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Panda Who <em>Leapt_ Through Time*_**

_-Deja` vu?_

Time cannot be altered. It's just that plain and simply. Time doesn't go backward, only forward. It doesn't slowdown, stop, or speed up for anyone. So then now that I've made that clear you're probably wondering "If time can't be altered then how does a panda leap through time?" That's simple. One doesn't change the force of time itself, one simply moves through it. I understand if that doesn't make any sense but it will, trust me. You see while you can't alter time itself you can still move through it. Some people have this ability and they are known as time leapers.

This is the tale of a warrior who lept through time in order to save his friends from a terrible future. In order do so he had to go back to the day he met his friends. The same day that destiny choose him for great things.

The day he was chosen as Dragon Warrior.

* * *

><p>He ran. It was all he could do. He had to run. Po and his dad, Mr. Ping, were running as fast as they could. Po's eyes were blurred with tears. He knew what he had to to do. He clutched the metal in his hand for dear life.<p>

It was the one momento he wanted to keep.

He looked down at his dad. The goofy goose everyone had known seemed to have melted away. Mr. Ping was in deep concentration. He had to be or they would get stuck in time and that wouldn't help anyone. A blue spark flashed behind Mr. Ping eyes.

"Now Po!" He yelled.

"Right!" Po quickly grabbed his dad's arm and jump off the hill they were on.

If anyone had paid attention to the two, instead of the bloodshed they were leaving, they would have had to double take.

Because after they took off they vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Master, are you pointing at me ?"<p>

"Him."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow Ow! Ow! Oof!" Suddenly the panda, that had origonally landed in front of Tigress just a second ago, was now rolling on the ground as though someone had used him as a bowling ball. **Right into Tigress!***

"Oof! Get off me!" Tigess growled. She was embarrassed that she hadn't sensed him before he crashed into her...and didn't he just land right in front of her a second ago.

"Sorry, Ti-Master Tigress." Po said getting up off her. He held out his paw to help her up, but she got up on her own glaring at the panda in front of her.

"Intresting..." Oogway said walking toward the two.

"What is it Master Oogway?" Shifu asked walking up to the group, ha was also peeved that he didn't expect a panda to suddenly fall in front of Tigress and then roll on top of her as though he had been thrown from fifteen feet away.

"The universe has given us the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway said turning to the crowd. He then turned to point at Po but he wasn't there, "Hmmmm...he left." he said calmly.

* * *

><p>"My boy are you sure about this? You know you could've just simply gone back to before the battle. I don't understand why you wanted me to take you back all to this day." Mr. Ping asked his son as they packed up the necesities.<p>

"Dad, it'ld just be easier. I'll just keep from them danger down the road. See, the mark is still there." Po said pointing to a strange red marking on his neck. It was a curse mark. Anyone that, other than one who raised him, were to die a painful death. Po would rather go back in time and not get become friends with the Five and Shifu, than have their deaths on his conscience. They were needed.

"Yes, but there is still Tai Lung to deal with. And Shen later on. What then?" the old goose asked stuffing some odds-and-ends into a bag.

This made Po pause. "I'll intersept Tai Lung before he gets to the village. And Shen as well. Just so long as they are safe." He found a string and laced the metal onto it and tied it around his neck.

"Dad...stay here. Please." Po said turning toward his father he pick up the pack.

"But my boy. The curse won't affect me..."

"I know but what if its not the curse? Please just stay here." Po placed the pack on his back and turned toward his dad.

Mr. Ping fingered at the metal around his son's neck. "Isn't that-?" Po nodded. The small crape of metal was a ring. It wasn't anything special, although Po had hand made it.

"You really care about her. You don't want to forget, so you're keeping this to remember her by. I will giv you a last gift my boy." As said that blue flames incircled his feathered hand and the ring. He released the pendant and said, "Now if you put it on your finger you will remember exactly what happened during your time together. And if you put it on before falling asleep you'll relive it all in your dreams." Mr. Ping smiled sadly at his son.

Po looked down at the ring and smiled. "Thanks dad." He looked up at the sky. "I better go. Someone might go looking for me-"

"Right you are young one." Both Po and Mr. Ping turned to see Oogway, Shifu, and the Five. Oogway with a knowing smile, Shifu and his eye twitch, Tigress glaring, and the rest with shocked expressions.

_Did they hear me?_

* * *

><p><strong>*I got the idea for this when I watched the commentary on the first film. You see, origonally Po was to land on top of Tigress. <strong>

**Review! Sorry if it sucked! Be honest...yet nice. This is my first TiPo. I know that there are spelling problems. Sorry!**


	2. Wise Oogway Outsmarts Future Panda

**Author note: I own nothing! Wow! More people liked this than I thought would! Don't be afraid to give some creative criticism! Really! I'm not too proud of thischap but I'm anxious! Sorry for spelling errors! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Panda Who Leapt Through Time*<em>**

_-Wise Oogway Outsmarts Future Panda_

"Oohhh... Hey?" Po said more as a question and next to him Mr. Ping face palmed.

"Master Oogway look I'm sorry but I'm not the Dragon Warrior I'm just the son of a noodle chef." Po gulped. He could tell that Oogway knew something. He still had that smile that said he knew something. Of course he knew! Why on earth did he think that he could hide what he had done? This was Master Oogway for crying out loud! Creator of Kung Fu!

_I'm an idiot!_

"Well then if you are really sure that you are not the Dragon Warrior surely you wouldn't mind letting us see your skills, right?" Oogway said calmly. "If you truly don't have any talent in Kung Fu then you are not the Dragon Warrior and you will be free to go."

_Great! It's so sound proof that I won't be able to talk myself out of it!_

Po sighed, "Fine, Grandmaster. I agree with your offer." Po bowed.

Mr. Ping went back into his shop and started to make some noodles. With the tournament over people would want noodles. He smiled, glad to be back at these times.

These simpler times.

He waved as Po left with the others.

* * *

><p>"All righty Master Shifu what do you want me to do?" Po asked with faked enthusiasm. <em>Pretend that you're you from this time. Pretend.<em>

Oogway had left to meditate...wherever he went to...just a few minutes ago. At the moment Po, Shifu, and the Five were in the training hall.

"Show us what you know about kung fu." Shifu said with venom in his voice. He was not pleased with this situation at all. There was no way that this village clown could be the Dragon Warrior. Surely Master Oogway mistook bad timing for destiny. The oaf even ammitted that he wasn't the Dragon Warrior!

"Wait, you want me to do that! I can't do all that!" Po said astonished (in the future he's a much better actor). The look in his eyes when he looked at the obstical course made Shifu smirk.

"Well, if you really can't then you'll be able to go home, like Oogway said. But we'll never know if we don't try. Right?" Shifu was relishing this.

"Maybe I should try soming more suited to my level?"

"And what level would that be?" Shifu asked irked that the panda was only making this longer. He just wanted to get this guy out of here.

"Level...zero? Yeah, let's go with level zero." Po said hopeful.

"There is no such thing as level zero."

"You'ld be surprized." Po muttered under his breathe.

"Why don't I start with that?" Po ran over to training dummy.

"That? We use that for training children, and propping the door when it's hot. But if you ensist. Hit it." Shifu said in slight disbelief. It was like the guy didn't want to be here at all. Odd considering that he had wanted to see the tournament so bad he somehow catapulted himself into the arena and then tumbled into it again...somehow.

"Um, all right." Po tapped the dummy and rocked back and forth a little.

"Try again, a little harder this time." Shifu said, slightly smug.

_All right here it goes!_ "Like this? Whaaa!" Po punched the dummy as hard as he could. He purposely let it hit him back, just like the frst time. Right into the Seven Swinging Clubs he went and-believe it or not-he did worse than the first time. Most likely since he wasn't even trying, which Shifu noticed but didn't say anything about it.

He just wanted this idiot gone and away from the Jade Palace.

"Whaaa-oof!" Dang! I forgot how much this hurt! With that thought he was slung into the Jade Tortoise and smashed against the sides for a good five minutes.

"This will be easier then I thought." Shifu said to his students, although this time Po heard him.

_I thought he said something last time!_

"Ye-ouch!" Po was now being beaten to a pulp by the wooden warriors.

"Ooohhh...my tenders," he said in a small voice. That really hurt! He set his hand on one of the wooden warrior's limbs and _wham!_ the wooden warrior's attacked him mercilessly yet again. Repeating what he did the first time he went through the course, he let the warriors beat him into the Field of Fiery Death.

"Uh-oh!" was all Po could say before the fire shot up at him.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!Whaaaa!Whaaa-whoo!Whhaaa-haaa!Y-ouch!"

Po skidded up to Shifu and the Five, with burnt fur and bruises everywhere.

Panting he asked, "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, you may." Shifu said leaning down to extenguish the flame on Po's head.

* * *

><p>Seeing the panda off, Shifu and the Five waited for Oogway to choose the true Dragin Warrior. He was silent and they figured he wanted to wait until Po was gone.<p>

Po was starting down the steps when he stopped. Standing completely frozen he looked to the side and focused. The strange marking on his neck started to glow.

Then in a swift movement he caught twenty arrows in his hands and slung them back at his attackers. His throw was so precise that he merely pinned them to the walls with out injuring them. Po froze again and then suddenly before anyone could react he pushed Tigress out of the way before a dozen arrows and knives of all sorts stuck into the spot she had been standing.

Looking at where she had been, Tigress cursed at herself for not have sensing that sooner. She suddenly became aware that the panda was still on top of her.

Looking up towards him to tell him to get off, she froze. Those jade eyes made her her feel...strange.

_Clap!..._

_Clap!..._

_Clap!..._

The pair looked up to see Oogway clapping, knowing smile still on his face.

"Hmmmm...looks like you're are more qualified to be Dragon Warrior then you were letting on...I suppose that means you'll have to stay."

Po had gotten off Tigress and was now panicking, trying to think of some way out of this. He couldn't think of any.

Oogway: 1

Panda: 0

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...Po actually thought he could out smart Oogway. Read and reveiw! <strong>


	3. Questins,More Question More Questions

**Author note: I own nothing! I noticed some people wondered why i haven't made a flashback to the battle...its just not my style. I will later on, just not yet. You will get to learn who caused the chaos in this chap though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Panda Who Leapt Through Time*<em>**

-_Questions, More Questions, And Even More Questions_

"I can't believe Master Oogway hired some marksmen to prove that the panda did have talent in kung fu," Viper said as the Five made their way to the student barracks. Po was walking a few feet behind them sulking.

"I still don't understand why tried so hard not to be the Dragon Warrior." None of them did. It was just so strange. Everything about him was weird. The way he entered the arena-_twice_! The fact that he ran away and then faked not having any talent in kung fu.

But for Tigress another thing about him was bugging her. It was the fact that she felt like he knew her. They had never met before and yet he knew just how to react to her. And that bugged her.

"One would think Master Oogway would pick someone wasn't selfish enough to choose his life over his country." Tigress stated before stalking up the steps.

Po had heard her and clenched the ring dangling around his neck.

_I miss you._

He continued up the steps, sadly. He missed the serenity of his time. The Valley was peaceful-well relatively peacefull- and everything was great. He had Master the thousand scrolls of kung fu, met his real parents, had an awesome girlfriend...the works.

Then it happened.

Po quickly shook the turmiol of emotions out of his head. He didn't want to think about that. He tried to think of other things like whata pain that trip through time his dad took him on-

"Since when does Dad have the ability to time travel and charm items?"**(NOW YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!)**

* * *

><p><em>Concentrate Tigress, breath in...out...in...out<em>, Tigress thought to herself, trying to get the events of today behind her...at least until tomorrow._\_

_Out...in...ou-_

_Creak!_

Tigress bit back a groan. _He may have the abilities to be Dragon Warrior but he has no stealth abilities what-so-ever._

Walking to her door, she waited until the rhythm of creaks to come up to her.

She had questions and he was going to answer them.

_Creeeeak!_

The noise came from in front of her and she immediatly shoved open her door. The panda in front of her froze like a kid whose parent had cought them holding the cookie jar getting ready to stash it in their room.

"Oh, uh, Master Tigress, sorry to have awakened you..." Po's voice trailed off, leaving an uncomfertable silence.

"Why?" Her voice was stern and hard and left no room for argument.

"Why...what?" Po knew perfectly well what, he needed to stall though.

"Why did you purposely try to flunk the deal you made with Master Oogway, Panda?" The ice in her voice made him shivver.

"Oh, well, I..." figeting with the ring he studdered to find an answer. "I..."

Unfortunatly him playing with the pendant brought the feline's attention to it. "What's that?" She pointed at the pendant.

"Oh, this nothing," Po lied, it was his most prized possession.

"A ring?" Tigress was confused. _Why would this panda have a ring unless-!_

"Look, um, can I go to bed? Big day tomorrow..." he chuckled nervously.

"Of course, Panda." Before she even finished Po had vanished into his room.

Gathering her wits the tiger master slid back into her room back into her room.

_That ring...he has a mistress...or did he lose her?_ Before now she hadn't thought of the panda as a person with a life outside of making a mess of hers.

Tigress stared at the door in front of her, _what's the story behind that panda?_

* * *

><p>In town Mr. Ping was closing up his shop. <em>How good it feels to be back here. So much peace and tranquility.<em>

The old goose took in a deep breath, breathing peace of the Valley of Peace. He was putting up a few pots when a wind breezed through. He froze. The wind had came from within the house.

Causiosly he steped up the stairs, a large cleaver in hand. When he came to the top of the stairs, he saw a shadow dart across his vision. It headed into Po's room.

Slowly he headed into his son's room. At first all he saw was the poster that adorned the walls. He smiled at the sight of them. These truely were simpler times.

The shadow stepped in front of him.

The cleaver clattered to the floor.

"Yingzi.*****" Mr. Ping said slowly. The creature in front of him was indeed a shadow. A being trapped on earth after dieing a tragic or violent death.

The creature stared at him, turning her head to the side. Yes this yingzi was a her and Mr. Ping new exactly who she was.

"Yueqie de Caihong*****, child. How did you find us?" the old goose felt tears well up in his eyes. Yueqie de Caihong had died in the bloodshed that he had brought on. That...that...that...that...emo*****.

That emo was also a yingzi. That yingzi was Tai Lung.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>  
><strong>Yingzi-shadow(creature)<strong>  
><strong>Yueqie de Caihong-lunar rainbow Emo-demon <strong>***note these may not be right considering that I don't trust internet translators. Also there are some accent marks that I couldn't find on my compter-sorry!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **


	4. Different Time, Same Panda

**Author note: I own nothing! I think I might have confused some of you. I'm soooo sorry!**

**monkeycyborninja: Its all right. I'm pleased that you were honest. Creative critism helps alot. But I think I confused you abit. The yingzi Tai Lung is in the future and still there. This yingzi is a friend named Yueqiu de Caihong(lunar rainbow) who died in the battle against yingzi Tai Lung. Understand? Sorry to confuse you. Rereading it I worded it kind of weird. So sorry! T.T **

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Sorry for the confusion. By mistress I ment like lover, girlfriend, special someone, significant other, etc. I picked mistress because it sounded old time-y-sh(Lingo fail!).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Panda Who Leapt Through Time*<em>**

_-Different Time, Same Panda_

_Clang!_

At the sound of the gong the Five were immediatly up and out of their rooms, "Good Morning Master."

Everyone was up except-

"Panda!" Shifu yelled, irritated at the panda. (Even in the future Po can't wake-up on time.)"Panda get up!" Shifu walked down the corridor and shoved the paper door open, ready to yell at him.

Po wasn't there.

Shifu grinned, "He left."

Behind him Tigress felt...regret. She shoved the emotion away. Why would she feel regret for that panda? He took wht was rightfully hers and didn't even want it. Didn't he realise what an honor the position held. The pride that came with it. He didn't want any of it.

"Come on we need to train." Shifu said walking down the corridor the Five in toe.

* * *

><p>"Master what will we do? With the panda gone who will be Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked as they made it to the training grounds.<p>

"We can only that with time the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed-" Shifu was interupted.

"Who said he left for good?" the Grandmaster stepped put from his hiding spot. Shifu and the Five quickly bowed to the old tortiose.

"Master...what do you mean?" Shifu asked slowly.

The old tortiose gave a small grin before answering, "He's up at the Peach if Heavenly Wisdom, meditating...well actually sleeping by teme time I left."

"Right...Tigress! Go get the Panda! The rest of you: training hall, now!"

"Yes Master." they said before leaving.

Tigress inwardly sighed. Why did she have to be stuck with getting the oaf? Walking to the peach tree, Tigress wonder why this panda made her feel so...off kilter.

As she was contemplating this she suddenly heard a snoring. Loud snoring at that.

Sighing loudly, Tigress finished her trek up to the peach tree...and saw that the panda was indeed the snorer. Not that she really needed to see him to know where the snoring had come from. Who else would it have come from?

Now standing over the strange son-of-a-gun, Tigress sighed. Sitting down next to him, she wondered where this buffoon learned kung fu. That's when that ring caught her eye again. Something about that ring called to her. Not in a 'I've seen this all before' way but in the 'heart calling me' way.

Slowly reaching down, she grasped the ring between her claws. Suddenly a wave of emotions hit her. It caught her off guard and she sucked in a sharp breath. She felt sadness, grief, anger, hate, and confusion wash over her. But the emotion that she felt course through her most was...love.

She immediatly released the ring. She wasn't use to feeling that many emotions at once...especialy not...love. Sure she cared for the Five and her masters...but the love that had flickered through her at that moment was one you felt for a lover.

Now she was thoroughly annoyed at the panda sleeping in front of her. She just wanted to get back to training and forget that any of this had happened.

In a swift movement, Tigress clamped her paws on Po's snoring muzzle and his nose, blocking his oxygen flow. After fifteen secounds without air the panda started to struggle and jumped up, panting.

"What...was...that...for..." Po said in between breaths.

"You were asleep." she said bluntly, as though that were excuse enough for almost suffocating him.

"And what, you just shake me awake or yelled like most people."

"I wasn't in the mood." she said bluntly. She walked off to the training and signaled for Po to follow her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ping was slightly still out of it when he woke up. At first he was confused as to why he was sprawled out on the floor in Po's room, when what had happened last night came back to him. Now he remembered.<p>

Yueqiu de caihong had come to him...as a yingzi and then he fainted. He had already been exhausted from bringing him and Po back to this time period, so the shock had gotten to him.

"Yueqiu de caihong...child, where are you?" he called out.

At his call the appeared infront of him, silent. "I'm so sorry, child." Mr. Ping said quietly.

"Do not be sorry Mr. Ping. Nothing could have stopped it." her voice was distorted and sounded echoey(lingo fail).

Yueqiu de caihong was a young tigress who was around Po's age. Her coloring was warped by her yingzi state, leaving her the color of a shadow. At the moment a cloak covered her clothing.

"You do understand why Po came back right?" the old goose asked.

"Yes, I do. I will be going to him tonight. I must tell him not to go. He must stay. It is his destiny. He just must play his cards right." her voice bounced across the walls in a mystic fasion.

"Right...you do that." Before he even got the sentence out she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like? Were you disapointed(like me)? These are the important question here people. This is what I need to know. R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Into The Darkness We Fall

**Author note: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Panda Who Lept Through Time*<em>**

_-Into the Darkness We Fall_

"Ow...ow...yeeouch...offf! Again with the needles and the poking-ahhhh!" Po said as Mantis performed accupuncture on his back. Ironically he wasn't all banged from sparing. No he battled fairly well, matching all of them. The reason he's all banged up is because he...um...tripped down the steps of the Jade Palace. Same old Po.

"Sorry it's just hard to find he right pressure point's under all this-"

"Fat, you were going to say fur. Whatever..." Po muttered bitterly.

"Um...okay?" Mantis stated as a question.

"Maybe you should look at this again." Viper said holding up an accupuncture chart.

"Ohh...okay." Mantis said getting back to poking Po in the backing.

"Yee-ouch!"

"Look, I know Master Shifu is trying get rid of me, no need to sugar coat it. Really... I'm used to it..." Po trailed off sadly.

"I know Shifu can seem pretty heartless, but he wasn't always like this."

Viper nodded her head, "According to legend there was a time when Master Shifu actually smiled."

Po sighed remembering when he first had heard this story, "Yes, but that was before-"

"-before Tai Lung." Tigress interupted, coming into the room.

"Um...yeah...we're not really suppose to talk about that..." Crane said through the wall.

Tigress then answered back, "If he's going to be staying here, he should know."

Po spoke up, "I know about Tai Lung. He was a student here and the first to master the thousands of kung fu...he was also Shifu's son."

Tigress's eyes widened. Not many people outside the Palace knew that...so how did he?

Po continued, " Shifu found Tai Lung as a cub and he took him in as his son. Tai lung grew up with Shifu tellin him that he was destined for great things. He became stronger and stronger, but for Tai Lung it was never enough. No, he wanted the Dragon Scroll. However Oogway saw the darkness in his heart and rufused." Po sighed. "Outraged, Tai Lung attacked the Valley and tried to take the scroll by force. Shifu had to destroy what he had created...but he couldn't. Oogway defeated Tai Lung and had him locked up in Chor Ghom Prison." Looking up into Tigress's eyes Po then siad, "Shifu loved Tai Lung like no one before...or sense..."

Tigress winced. At both the memories of when she had tried to make Shifu proud and from the look in the panda's eyes. The look said, _I understand_ and_ I care_.

_What lies..._

She spoke up, "Right...and now he had a chance to make things right by training the true Dragon Warrior and he's stuck with you. A fat panda who has all the skills and knowledge and you understand why this is so important to Master Shifu but doesn't want to try."

Her words cut him deeply.

Then the air in the room became increasingly crisp. Something was near.

Before anyone could react Po was out of the room, pulling needles out of his back as he left.

_Cling!_

Something fell to the floor. Tigress looked down to see that it was the ring. That some mysterious ring. It must have fallen off when that oaf ran away.

Lookin at the ring, Tigress felt it yeliing at her, _put me on!_ The little bit of metal was calling her. Without thinking about it she picked the ring up. She felt the emotions rushat her, but not as potent as last time. Carefully she placed the ring on her ring finger..on her left hand...

...that's when everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Darkness

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for my hiatus! Really! And sorry again for this short and probably lame chapter. If y'all don't really like I will rewrite it. **

**Also I'm going to have to take a hiatus from my Kung Fu Panda stories. I really need to finish my Penguins of Madagascar stories and Bolt story...hehehe...I've sorta forgotten them...hehe... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Panda Who Leapt Through Time*<strong>_

_-Darkness_

The other four watched in horror as Tigress crumpled to the ground, not moving. A soft pink lightning surged through her visible to them all. It was coming from the blasted ring!

Tigress lay on the ground, not moving. Her eyes were open and glazed over. The irises and pupils were hazing like they were seeing something else.

This was not a normal collapsing.

Crane snapped out of his stupor first, "Viper, Mantis go get Master Oogway and Master Shifu. Quick!"

His assertive tone immediately got their attention and they quickly left the room search of their masters.

**Kung Fu Panda**

Tigress was floating in darkness. Such a strange feeling, really. The atmosphere of...wherever she was...was strange. She felt like she in a sea, yet she was not wet. Nothing was touching her, yet she felt like she was in a warm, soothing embrace.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly something in the atmosphere shifted. Around here several ripples fluxed through this strange place. The became more and more violent until they turned white, bright white. It blinded her

When the light dimmed and she regained her sight, she gasped at what she saw.

**Kung Fu Panda**

Po was outside looking for her. He felt her. She was here. How he didn't understand, but he didn't care. His lunar rainbow was here.

"Yueqie de Caihong..." he whispered into the night. He ran toward the peach tree, their special place. Where they bonded, where they fell in love, where they had their first kiss, where he-

While he ran he saw something. It was soft, subtle and normally would've been missed. There in the sky was a lunar rainbow. It was next to a crescent moon.

That's not possible, they only appear in full moons and even then they were rare.

That's when he noticed that it was ghost like. Almost like a mirage. He blink a few times and it was there. But how-!

She is here!

But where?

Kung Fu Panda

"Yeeouch!"

Crane sighed, "How many times are you going to try to remove that ring before you realize that it's just going to zap you?"

Monkey looked at his slightly crispy hand. "How many times have I tried?"

"Twelve."

"Yeah, I-"

"Crane! Monkey! What happened?" Master Shifu interrupted as he stormed into the room. Master Oogway entered behind him, much calmer but still beat Mantis and Viper back.

"We don't know, Master. We were talking with the panda when he suddenly got up and left without a word. And then Tigress found a ring on the floor," Crane gestured to the unconsciousness tiger, "when she put it on she just collapsed."

"And don't try to remove the thing either. Not unless you wanna be extra crispy, that is," Monkey said as he looked down at his own slightly charred hand.

"Master," said Shifu to Oogway, "what should we do?" Nothing like this had ever happened.

"I do not that it is not aye whom you should be questioning about Tigress's condition." He pointed to the otherside of the room. "Come out child. You have been through much in your journey."

At first nothing happened. Everyone was simply staring at the wall infront of them when suddenly a black mist swirled into view. It grew and grew and grew until it became a figure in a long black hooded cloak. The hood was up and obscuring its face.

"Hmmm... it's good to see you again, though I am sorry for these conditions child," Oogway told the figure as though a shadow being suddenly appearing in a room was perfectly normal. The others simply stood in awe and shock.

"It's is great to see you again Master Oogway," the figure said in an echo-ey voice that was female.

Everyone stiffed up when they herd the voice (except for Oogway). They knew that voice. They knew that voice very well, but they didn't want to believe it.

_"Tigress?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter! R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Mystery of a Lunar Rainbow

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for the delay. Though this is probably the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, I've got some family issues an for the past week we've been nearly living in the hospital. I don't know when I'll be able to update again...sorry.**

**I found a shorter version of lunar rainbow so I put it this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Panda Who Leapt Through Time*<strong>_

_-Mystery of a Lunar Rainbow_

All of them were in shock, expect for Oogway who was smiling. This just wasn't possible. It...it couldn't be.

"Tigress?"

The woman in front of them smiled and nodded, removing her hood. It was indeed Tigress. Only…she was different. Her features were softer for one thing...kinder. There was a gentleness in her eyes that seemed so…strange on her. Motherly almost. This Tigress also looked a few years older…and peaceful.

"It's great to see you all again…" Her voice echoed around and sounded distant…yet so close as well.

"Tigress? But…uhhhh…you're…" Shifu looked down at the unconscious tiger on the floor. The rest looked at her too.

_It couldn't be…_

Luckily, the other Tigress saw what was happening. "Oh, no, no, no. She's okay. Really. She's just…her spirit's not here at the moment. I myself am…well…hehehe…"

The rest of the Five looked at her like she had grown a second head. Tigress never had problems explaining something before…at least not while they were around. Shifu on the other hand was having a little flashback. He hadn't seen Tigress behave this way since….

No…he wouldn't go down that path not now. Too much was already happening. _Inner peace…inner peace…inner peace…_

"Easy, child. Just start with where—or when—you are from." Oogway smiled glad to see that Tigress would allow herself to be happy again.

"Right. Thank you Grandmaster." She paused to bow. "I…am Tigress. I'm just not from this time…I come from the future. Just five years ahead since this very day actually."

"Yes…but you don't go by Tigress anymore…do you?" Oogway grinned and motioned for her to continue.

Grinning "Tigress" continued. "Right Master. In my time I go by a name someone…special…gave to me. _Yuèqiú Hóng_."

"Lunar rainbow…whoever gave you this name sees you as the rare beauty you are. I am happy for the life you have found…though I wish we had—or should I say would have been—under different circumstances. Even more so if you're wearing what I think you're wearing under that cloak of yours." Oogway had a sorrowful smile on his face.

A sad look crossed Tigr—Yuèqiú Hóng's face.

"W-what?" Viper asked…still in shock over what this woman in front of them claimed. The others were too, but they still weren't ready to speak. Shifu especially.

Until that moment.

"Whoever you are…show us what you have under your cloak," Shifu hoarsely barked.

Slowly the woman in front of them left the cloak revealing the clothing she had spent her final moments in.

"Oh…my…"

Other than gasps that was all that any of them said.

Sympathy for the tiger in front of them showed on their faces. Even if she hadn't been their friend, the day of her death would have still sickened them.

There, Yuèqiú Hóng stood in front of them in tradition wedding robes.

**Kung Fu Panda**

"Whoa…" Tigress said, amazed at what she was seeing.

It was her friends and herself…and that panda. There he was after defeating Tai Lung and she bowed to him. There was another with him and her guarding a statue from a group of bandits.

One made her double take, because it included her hugging the panda. Her hugging him. Another showed him hugging her and she didn't kill him…or even maim him.

Tigress felt like she was having a sensory overload. She wasn't just seeing these things she was feeling them. It was like she had experienced all this. She was certain that she didn't, but she kept getting that same felling of déjà vu. So weird…

Then she hit the really impossible vision. They just had to be. There was just no way that this would _ever_ happen.

These contained her and _that _panda…as a…as…a couple. There were several different visions of them at the noodle shop, in the village, the two of them holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.

Strangely it wasn't the images themselves that disturbed her. No, it was the fact that she felt a yearning for what this panda and this other…Tigress had. She could feel herself wanting to actually be part of these strange visions, not just feel ghost emotions radiating from them. This was so out of character for her.

Another vision caught her attention. It was that panda and herself again. They were just sitting at the base of the Peach tree, talking. They looked really intimate, like they could get a fill just being near each other. She could tell they were connected in a way that two people couldn't reach through physical passion alone. She could tell they loved each very much.

Suddenly the panda stood up, gently pulling her up with him. Then, in a flash, she wasn't observing the lovers, she was now seeing through the other Tigress' eyes. It felt so strange—surreal even. Yet, it felt…right. A sense of security and peace washed over Tigress.

Then, the panda got down on one knee and asked Tigress something she felt certain she would never hear directed at her. At, least she was certain of it before this panda came into her life.

"Will you marry me?" the panda looked so humble, meek even. Yet, she could see a world of promises in his eyes. As lame and cliché as it may sound, she felt she could just live completely content staring into his eyes.

Strangely, she found she wasn't really as mad as before that he had quite literally dropped in on her life. She felt content about it, peaceful even.

**Kung Fu Panda**

The room's atmosphere was deafly silent. If these had been normal circumstances—"normal" being loosely used—_Yuèqiú Hóng_ might've laughed. However, these weren't "normal" or even good circumstances.

Taking a deep breath, _Yuèqiú Hóng _spoke, breaking the silence.

"Call me blunt, but I'd rather just get this…detail…out of the way. _I was murdered on my wedding day._"

"Being murdered on your wedding day is not a detail!" Crane yelled, shocking the others out of their dumbfound trance.

Oogway nodded slightly, still smiling, "What terrible timing, child. But I'm sure that you didn't come hear to tell us of your untimely demise. No, I since something much darker…and I can tell you sense it too."

_Yuèqiú Hóng _looked down, gravely. She looked like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders just then.

"Yes, Master…something has come up and unfortunately this information didn't make itself cleat until…well, my death day."

…_The day had been going so well, the best day of my life. It wasn't a fancy wedding but we didn't elope either. Both my love and I didn't need anything like that and it wasn't like we were going to run away from the Valley. We just wanted ours friends and loved ones too celebrate with us._

_Sorry, I'm losing rambling…aren't I? Anyway, it was at the end of the ceremony. We were just taking our finally bows when I looked up into my new husband's loving eyes. In those green eyes I felt like I was safe and loved. But at that moment all hell came spewing out of the earth._

_\_

_My husband and I had always told one another that we couldn't save everyone. It's not that we didn't know that, because we did. It was just that…no matter what our heads would tell us it was our hearts that had more control._

_I sensed that spear before he did and I know he's kicked himself for that. I didn't think I only acted. The spear pierced my heart, soaking my garments thoroughly with my own blood. I died instantly, hearing my love scream in agony and mourning. That hurt much more than any blade ever could._

_It was in this half-state that I found out what had killed me and massacred the rest of the Valley. A demonic impression of all of Tai Lung's rage, anger, greed, jealousy, and apathy had come to life and sought to destroy everything. _

_When I saw that my love had traveled into the past to stop this from ever happening I had to stop him. A spirit told me something and I must pass this massage to him. _

_That spirit was Tai Lung himself._

**Kung Fu Panda**

Po was outside when he felt a shift. It wasn't that big and barely noticeable, but he felt it.

_Yuèqiú Hóng._

He ran back into the Palace, searching for his wife.

**Kung Fu Panda**

"So many memories…" Mr. Ping sighed, reminiscing in all that good times he had had in this noodle shop. One would have thought he hadn't seen the shop in years…not a day. But that was Mr. Ping. One never knew what to expect when it came to Mr. Ping.

Going through some old paintings of him and Po as he grew up, he saw something flash across his peripheral vision. Something…familiar…

Grabbing a wok, the old goose slowly walked over to the shadow. The shadow was actually a dark, grayed figured without any eyes. It almost seemed like a shell, with no soul in it. He couldn't tell what the figure was supposed to be since it was too disfigured to tell.

Mr. Ping cautiously poked the body. Nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing happened. Once more and…

…an eerie violet glow shined in the hollow eyes and the figure

From the outside, electric blue flames sparked from within.

**Kung Fu Panda**

"How long is Tigress going to stay like that?" Viper asked _Yuèqiú Hóng_ after everyone had digested what she had told them.

Kneeling by her younger self, _Yuèqiú Hóng _shook her head. "I do not know, but since she is wearing my wedding ring I believe she is experiencing my memories and, perhaps, a sensory overload as well." _Yuèqiú Hóng_ smiled a ghost of a smile before whipping her head around toward the door.

Panting, with a shocked look on his face, stood the panda staring at _Yuèqiú Hóng_ like he was seeing a ghost, which he has in a sense. The two locked eyes and the ring on Tigress's hand started sparking up a storm.

The others just stood still watching for what might happen now. It was odd, since it almost felt like the two were talking about something just by looking at one another. To the Five and Shifu, it was like they were intruding on a private conversation, even though they could understand it.

Oogway simply grinned.

"_Yuèqiú Hóng…_"

Slowly, the woman nodded.

Sprinting across the room, the panda now stood next to the ashen-colored figure. Carefully he stroked her cheek, bring tears to her eyes.

"Po…"

"It is you…but how?

Grabbing his head, she made him look her in the eyes. "I was sent to stop you from running away from your destiny. Your father has told you this already and I'm sure Oogway has hinted at it too. Please..." she choked a sod"…don't leave."

Po was about to answer when Mantis interrupted.

"Wait! _He's _the guy you married!" The Five and Shifu were all…shocked to say the least.

"Yes…I did" said _Yuèqiú Hóng, _not look at them, but into Po's eyes. Fiercely, like she was trying to get a message across to him. "And I won't leave him either…no matter what happens."

Guiltily, Po looked away. A mistake on his part. The tiger's eyes widened in horror.

"Po…is that a curse mark?"

Po stood there in silence while his wife looked at him with eyes of anger, worry, concern, and fear.

There on his neck in red was the world_sǐwáng (death)_.

**Kung Fu Panda**

Injured and exhausted, Mr. Ping flew toward the Jade Palace. He was almost unable to carry his own weight. Vaguely he wondered how much blood a person could lose before they died.

_Please,_ he prayed to whatever deity was bothering to listen, _Please, let me get to them. Let me warn my son and daughter in-law, and their friends. Please…_

**Kung Fu Panda**

"So this is why you left. The Shadow of Tai Lung cursed you!" This was the Tigress they knew…sort of. Frankly, the others found it somewhat comforting to see _Yuèqiú Hóng _getting so worked up and angry.

"Yes, it is. You know very well that under this curse anyone I love that didn't raise me will die just from being around me."

"Where is your father?"

"At his shop…now please calm down." Po thought for a moment. "Where's Tigress at?"

With a blasé expression, _Yuèqiú Hóng _said "Look down."

"Huh…ooohhh…" said Po, finally getting it.

_Well, _thoughtYuèqiú Hóng,_ at least he's not completely jaded._

"What happened to the ring?"

"Dad charmed it so anytime I wore it…I'd remember all the times we shared. Both the good and bad."

The tigress in front of him smiled faintly before turning back to her younger self.

"So, she would be experiencing an overload then."

"Yeah…but I'm not sure how to fix that. Dad you know. He can do it for you, but explaining it is another thing entirely."

They were silent, ignoring their confused friends, trying to find a way to wake Tigress up. Both of them came up with something.

"Maybe I could—"

"Absolutely not! _Yuèqiú Hóng_, that's crazy. You might not come out." Po was stern but not angry.

Understanding him, she grabbed his hand said "Sweetie." They never used pet names unless they were about to do something extremely stupid. It was their tell-tale for each other.

"Please," said Po, desperately.

"Sweetie," she repeated, "if she stays in this state…what will happen to me?"

Now he knew she was goading him. No one exactly knew what would happen when the time stream was altered. That was the beauty of the Time Paradox as Mr. Ping had called it several times.

"Be careful." There was a world of pleading in the panda's eyes that betrayed those two little words. He held her head in his hands.

"You know I will," said _Yuèqiú Hóng_ placing her own paws on top of his.

Two sighs brought their attention to the others. One was from Viper and the other…Mantis?

"What?" he yelled when everyone started staring at him.

"Anyway…" said _Yuèqiú Hóng _slowly before turning toward the panda, "I should be off."

Po nodded releasing her, albeit slowly.

She moved to Tigress and then reverted to shadows and black smoke. She then jumped into the body of her past self.

**Kung Fu Panda**

"Will you marry me?" Tigress honestly felt rather light headed with giddy. And Master Tigress of the Furious Five did not feel _giddy. _

Then like she had absolutely no control over her body she felt herself say "Of course you idiot!" Then she tackled him and they rolled down the hill landing side by side at the bottom.

_This is almost as bad as one of Viper's fluffy romance scrolls,_ Tigress thought to herself. The almost was only for the fact that she was enjoying it. A lot.

"Nah…Viper's scrolls are way worse."

Tigress snapped her head up. _What the…?_

In front of her sat herself from the visions. Po and the peach tree had vanished and only Tigress and the other her was there, floating in the void.

"But… how?"

"I will explain all," the older version of herself said, giggling a bit.

"What?" Tigress didn't get what was so funny.

"I was just imagining Po's fan boy expression if I had said that in front of him," said the tiger.

Tigress cracked a smile after thinking it over. _He'd probably go nuts over it sounded "profound."_

"So then," said Tigress, "Tigress?"

"Actually, I—you—we—go by _Yuèqiú Hóng_ now…er—later."

"Lunar rainbow?"

"Yeah, Po gave it to me. One time he got so mad at monkey when he tried to shorten it to _Yuè _(moon). At the time it seemed so trivial, but to Po moon and lunar rainbow were so different. He told me 'You can see the moon almost every night, but a lunar rainbow is special. You can only see it if you're lucky and that's what I am, lucky. And you're that rare beauty.'"

"Strange…my first impression of that panda was that of a romantic."

_Yuèqiú_ _Hóng_ smiled, "Po's not really a romantic per say, but he is sweet."

Tigress, despite herself, smiled as well. Then she looked up to _Yuèqiú Hóng_ with a serious expression etched on her face.

"So then…about what's going on?"

**Kung Fu Panda**

"So…do you think it's working?" asked Monkey.

Po shook his head, looking somewhat defeated, "I don't know…we just have to wait and see."

Tigress started to wake up. She tried to push herself up but her strength faltered a bit.

"Tigress!" Po caught her and helped her sit up. The others clustered around tom ake sure she was okay. She was still out of it.

"ugg…" she opened her eyes, "what the…"

Po eyes widened. This wasn't right…her voice has echoing.

"_Yuèqiú_ _Hóng_! What are you doing in there?" Po yelled in a tight voice.

"Po…" the tiger looked at him and smiled. "This is only temporary…I had to lead her back after explaining to her what was going on."

"Oh…right."

"Where is she then?" asked Viper.

"She's coming…it just takes a while when your stunned and facing an emotion breakthrough."

Placing a hand on the side of Po's face she said, "My form is growing weak. Soon I will have to pass on. Never forget…the hard core do understand." He nodded.

"I love you-mhhhh"

_Yuèqiú_ _Hóng_ suddenly tackled him in a kiss, causing the Five and Shifu to nearly faint.

A gray mist wrapped around Tigress's body and _Yuèqiú_ _Hóng_ floats away. At first she looks confused but then bursts out in laughter.

The others looked at her like she was crazy when she pointed over to Po and Tigress.

Crane's mouth dropped open.

Tigress hadn't stop the kiss, no, instead she clung to him more even thought it was clear that Po couldn't breathe.

Pulling away from him she looked dazed.

"Whoa…"

Mantis looked over to Yuèqiú Hóng, "You're not jealous…at all?"

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "You want me to be jealous of myself."

"Uhh…"

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Mantis yelled.

_Crack! Shuck! Smash!_

Suddenly something long and dlarge burst into the room. Everyone darted out of the way of the beast. (Well everyone except Oogway who had moved to safe spot just a few minutes before.)

Moving some planks and rubble off of themselves, they all (minus Oogway, Po, and _Yuèqiú_ _Hóng_) looked amazed at what they saw.

"Dad!"

In front of them lay a badly injured, bloody dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


End file.
